One Sweet Day
by dragon agility
Summary: Even though Vegeta was saiyan, he dies from an incurable saiyan disease. But Bulma still remembers her saiyan and all that he did for her...


My second songfic from me and this one is about Bulma remembering Vegeta after he dies from an old saiyan disease that is incurable. It takes place one year after his death. I had writer's block on my other two fanfics and I heard this song on the radio. It is a little ooc.  
  
The song is copyright of Mariah Carey and Boyz to Men  
  
1 One Sweet Day  
  
Bulma walked towards her favourite part of the whole compound of the Capsule Corp. building. It was the far eastern corner, where thick trees grew along with many flowers that had been planted by her Mother before she had passed away ten years ago, but she wasn't there for that reason. She slowly sat down against the big oak tree that had survived for all of her life. She looked to the sky and sighed.  
  
I knew that if one day you left,  
  
Left me from this world,  
  
My life would be like a theft:  
  
Running around and curled.  
  
With despair, and lost love,  
  
You're in the air, right above  
  
"One year," she said sadly to herself.  
  
Today was one year to the day that Vegeta had passed away from an incurable saiyan disease that was involved with genetics. She cried no tears although she felt very lonely because she knew that her mate wanted her to be happy. The bond was broken, torn in half, ripped. She touched the side of her neck where he had marked her all those years ago. She could still remember the day and she smiled to herself.  
  
I know you're watching down on me from heaven,  
  
With all the friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
An incurable disease, that was what killed one of the most powerful fighters in the world. When he had slipped into that everlasting sleep, she had been at his bedside along with their two beloved children. She still remembered the pain in her heart, the pain of the bond and the love that he had given to her. She had felt this once before when he had died during the reign of Buu, but being there was much more painful. Bulma smiled again. Although he had rarely told her those three magical words, she knew that he had always loved her so much. The last time he had said it was a moment before he had died.  
  
1.1 Although I'm here with our sons  
  
And daughters, it's such a quiet place.  
  
In my heart, you were the one  
  
Who cared and kept me safe.  
  
Through the night, and the day  
  
In the light, every way  
  
Every night since, she had slept in an empty bed: no one to hold onto or to love in a deep way. She never knew that it could hurt this much to lose somebody. She was lonely, even with Trunks and Bra because there wasn't any mood in the air or someone who was just like him. But at least her children reminded her of him: Trunks always put on his father's smirk and Bra was as stubborn as hell. She laughed. She had had some good times with Vegeta. She remembered telling him that she was pregnant with Trunks.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
"Vegeta, I have to tell you something," said Bulma, worried at his reaction to the news.  
  
Vegeta stopped eating, "What is it?"  
  
"Come here," she said as she was in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
He obeyed for once and they met together.  
  
"Vegeta…I'm…I'm pregnant," Bulma said.  
  
"Pregnant?!" said Vegeta, shocked.  
  
"I though that you would be happy," said Bulma, looking at his expression.  
  
~I am~ he thought and then said, "An heir?"  
  
She nodded. He pulled her into an embrace and she held on tightly to him. She knew that he was proud and happy, and that was all she needed to know.  
  
~*~*~Flashforward~*~*~  
  
"Mum."  
  
Bulma looked around to see her son looking at her.  
  
I know you're watching down on me from heaven,  
  
With all the friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
She smiled at him and he smiled back. She loved their children so much and she knew that Vegeta was proud of them all. He sat down next to her.  
  
"One year?" he asked sadly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Has it really been that long? It only seems like yesterday," said Trunks.  
  
"I know, Trunks, I know. But he wants us to be happy."  
  
"Yeah. Mum, I'm glad that my Father was who he was."  
  
Bulma smiled at her son. When Vegeta had first told Bulma about the disease, she had cried her heart out. They were all prepared for the worst, although she had had faith that she would help him though it, but she later knew that it was to no use. She remembered Vegeta checking Trunks and Bra for the disease, but none of them had it.  
  
Just because you're not here,  
  
I still feel you inside.  
  
You'll always be near  
  
I love you in my mind.  
  
For one sweet day,  
  
Together we will be.  
  
Don't you know what they say?  
  
Love is strong, can't you see?  
  
"Daddy!" cried a voice.  
  
"Hey!" said Trunks, picking up his three year old daughter.  
  
Bulma smiled at her Granddaughter, Kuni. Vegeta had adored her a lot and always said that as soon as she was four, he would train her, but he never got there. He had also checked her over for the disease, but there wasn't any of it. Trunks was now 33 and his wife, Pan was 24. Bulma looked towards her son again: his father had died when he was so young.  
  
I know you're watching down on me from heaven,  
  
With all the friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
"Mum," said Trunks as he let Kuni go back indoors, "do you ever get the feeling that Dad is there?"  
  
"Yes, Trunks. He is there. In the air and all around and inside of you and Bra."  
  
They both sighed. They would never forget him, ever. Even when the days were tough, they all knew that he was helping them.  
  
I know you're watching down on me from heaven,  
  
With all the friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
Bulma stayed out under the Oak tree until night fall. Trunks had long since gone in and she stayed there, silent and with memories in her mind. She looked to the stars and dragged herself up. She looked to the sky one more time before saying:  
  
"I know you're watching down on me from heaven, with all the friends we've lost along the way."  
  
On a high note of the wind, Bulma thought that she could faintly hear a reply:  
  
"And I know eventually we'll be together, one sweet day…"  
  
She smiled again, knowing who had replied and knowing that it was true.  
  
  
  
dragonagility 


End file.
